I Shouldn't Exist
by GivingUpIsUseless98
Summary: Hiro had always been bullied for being smarter than others. When suddenly one day, Tadashi is mad with Hiro for an unknown reason which leaves Hiro hurt and more weak willed than he usually is. Has he finally met his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1:Mistreated

**Chapter 1:Mistreated**

The sun rays make their way through translucent red curtains. The light poured in through the dark room quickly and brought warmth to the coldness of the room. It lit up the room, showing the shelves filled with books and toys. A desk with a large computer on top of it and many sketches of all sorts of inventions of every shape and size. There was a single gray bed with a person curled up underneath the covers. There was a a digital green clock by the bedside table that read 6.59 AM.

Shortly it ticked to 7.00 AM with an alarm that beeps continuously. Slowly a hand reached out from underneath the blanket. The hand slowly tapped on a few places on the bedside table. Trying to locate the clock. Once he found it, he pressed the off button on top of the clock. The figure lazily drag his blanket off him with closed eyes. It was Hiro who was clearly still drowsy from waking up. He tiredly got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He went to change his light plain blue pajamas to his regular wear. A red T-shirt with a dark blue hoodie which is unzipped with light brown pants and sneakers. He realized Tadashi was already downstairs as he came out of the bathroom. His bed was neatly arranged and tidied up with no sign of him. Hiro made his way downstairs. There he saw a bunch of customers seated on several tables drinking their morning drinks while doing their own activity like looking at the laptop or reading newspapers. He went into the kitchen and saw Tadashi eating his breakfast quietly. He saw Hiro and shifted his gaze quickly back to his food.  
>Hiro settled to the seat next to Tadashi and Aunt Cass came shortly to serve him bacon and eggs. She greeted Hiro with a smile.<p>

"Good morning Hiro!" She greeted with glee.

"Morning Aunt Cass!" Hiro replied with a grin.

Mochi right on cue came in and rubbed his body against Hiro' s. Hiro scratch behind his ears and he purred in delight before leaving him. Hiro looked at Tadashi and he was still avoiding eye contact. Hiro frowned and tried to talk to Tadashi.

"Hey Tadashi! I had so many ideas for new inventions last night! Like a jet pack for traveling! You'll never be late again! Its fuel will be nitrogen-

Hiro was excitedly talking away until Tadashi interrupted him.

"That's enough Hiro! I don't want to talk about silly inventions today." Tadashi yelled angrily.

Tadashi rubbed his fingers against his forehead in frustration before getting up and grabbing his backpack and hastily left the cafe. Hiro just watched Tadashi with shock as he never treated him this cold before. Even Aunt Cass was surprised and froze on the spot after watching the entire scene. This made Hiro lost his appetite and he grabbed his backpack before leaving the cafe towards his school.

"Hiro wait! What about your breakfast?" Aunt Cass called with concern in her voice.

Hiro barely looked up back at her.

"Not hungry..." Hiro mumbled softly as he push the door open.

Aunt Cass watched him leave sadly and decided to leave him be to clear his head and calm down.  
>Hiro walked along the streets with his head down as he made his way to school. The streets were busy with life as many people walked back and forth in all different directions. Hiro was only in high school and he was close to graduating faster than normal from his high intelligence. He entered the school with a big sign and logo of the school which said 'San Fransokyo High'.<p>

He made his way down the corridors filled with students. They murmured and laughed at him. Some of them even pointed at him while doing so.

"What a show off! Thinking he's some geinius! I bet its a lie and he got all that knowledge from cheating and plagiarism!"

"What a nerd! Always pretending to be smart when he's really not! Hahahhah!"

"You got that right! He should really not be here! This school is not meant for liars like him!"

"Always so full of himself hah! Let's see how cocky he can get now!"

Hiro squinted his eyes shut and covered his ears before ducking towards his classroom. He could still hear the constant laughing and mockery. He closed his eyes tighter and applied more pressure when covering his ears. He dashed towards his seat and stumbled over when he was getting there. He dumped his bag on the floor clumsily and sat as he hunched towards the table. He wrapped his arms around his head and laid his head against the table as he sniffled. He fought back the tears as they welled up in his eyes but refuse to shed them. He won't show weakness. This pain is normal. He should've gotten immune to it but he hasn't yet. He swore to himself he will eventually.

"I-I won't c-cry..." Hiro stuttered with a shaky voice.

He tensed and moved his arms closer to him. He just wants to hide and get out of this forsaken place. Everyone hates him and he's started to wonder whether he should hate himself for this too. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes but his eyebrows only creased more as he tried to remain composure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Guys! <strong>_

_**This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic! I hope you guys like it! :) **_

_**I don't mind criticism as I know my writing does need work! I tried my best!**_

_**I hope I didn't make everything seem too OOC! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading it! :D**_

_**Let me know what you think ^^**_

_**I'll write more as soon as I can! **_

_**Loads Of Good Luck,**_  
><em><strong>GivingUpIsUseless98<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2:Bullied

**Chapter 2:Bullied**

Without Hiro's knowledge, he fell asleep from exhaustion. The events in the morning really tired him out as he tried to deal with his emotions. He's so sick of this life. He's so sick for being different. He's so sick of being left out. He's so sick of being called names and hear things that aren't even true but who was he kidding. He doesn't even know himself enough to say that they're untrue. This was his life. The life of Hiro Hamada. This pain was normal. This feeling was normal. This hurt and confusion about why everyone hates him is normal. He's still learning to accept that fact.

The classroom soon filled with his classmates that entered shortly as school was about to begin. When his classmates entered. They stared at Hiro and whispered among themselves. They giggled and laughed loudly at him. Even during unconsciousness he was being insulted. He was never free from this torture. It lives and follows wherever he goes. Right on cue, as if Hiro was awake. He grimaced and attempted to shut his eyes tighter. He started to sweat with his breathing ragged.

He was dreaming and those words were entering his dreams. Creating unpleasant nightmares. He was running constantly in his dreams. He was running away from them and the truth that he refuses to admit.

"When will this day end? When will this while ordeal be over?" Hiro thought in his dreams and covered his face in humiliation.

All of his classmates had already entered the class and settled in their seats. They chatted loudly and they all kept looking at Hiro. They snickered and sneered in disgust from just catching a glance of teacher came in shortly after. The students kept quiet and rushed to get settled in their seat properly. Their focus was on the teacher.

"Good Morning Ms. Harriet!" The students greeted all at the same time.

"Good Morning Students! Now we'll start by taking attendance. Alice!"

One by one the students respond with the response of 'here' or 'present'. It was a slow process and some of them were already yawning from boredom.

A boy seated to the right of Hiro. He had short brown hair and a strong build. He's much bigger compared to Hiro. He smirked a sly smile and reaches into his pencil case for a pen. He picked up a black pen and sneakily brought it under his table. He reached his hand out towards Hiro's side. He thrust the pen with all his might. It painfully poke Hiro's side and he was forced awake from his slumber. It was so painful. He couldn't help but cry out in agony. He snapped his eyes open and his hand quickly reaching for his side in order to soothe it. The boy quickly retrieved his pen to avoid getting caught.

"Ahhhhh!" Hiro cried out.

The whole attention of the class shifted towards Hiro. They started laughing. Assuming he woke up from a nightmare. The teacher looked pissed and swayed her head angrily from frustration. Hiro froze and stared at the whole scene taking place. The laughter seemed to numb his pain away and he only focused on the class. His eyes were wide and tears were starting to form in his eyes again.

"SHUT UP!...please...don't look at me like that...no..." Hiro screamed in his head.

The only thing that brought Hiro out of the daze was the yelling of the teacher calling his name.

"Hiro! How could you be falling asleep in my class!? Stand out side the class! I'll deal with you later!" The teacher shouted with rage as she pointed at Hiro then towards the door.

The students laughed at him all the way. Hiro got up from his seat slowly and headed towards the door. They were still laughing as he left the class. Hiro eyes were dull and lifeless as he looked at the class around again. He dragged his feet along the floor as he made his way out. He shut the door and it closed with a soft squeak. He leaned against the door heavily and he slowly lost energy to stay standing. His back slowly slide downwards towards the floor. Once he reached in contact with the floor. He brought his knees towards his chest and cried. He couldn't keep it in anymore. All that he endured today, he finally started to crack open and let it all out. He's hurt and so upset with everything. All those insults started to sink inside him. He accepted that this is who he is. A failure and a disgrace. He cried harder and he started to sniffle uncontrollably. He trembled and hugged his knees tighter in effort to comfort himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>_

_**WOW! Thanks so much for the feedback! :D i wasn't expecting this much 0.0 Really motivates me so thanks a bunch guys! :3**_

_**Well i might have went overboard here with the elaboration but i was trying to really let out how Hiro was feeling and I'm relating to him a lot now. So i hope this is a good feels chapter for you all.**_

_**I tried my best but if you have problems with my writing or character. Please let me know! I'm trying hard to improve and always be better! So I don't mind any criticisms. We all learn from mistakes after all :)**_

_**Anywho, I have to let you all know i wont be able to write s much for a while as i have exams but who knows this might be my downtime as I'm trying to escape reality. Fanfiction and writing is my way of doing that.**_

_**I hope this wasn't too OOC or rushed but enjoy! This chapter seems corny to me so I apologise for that!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! you make my day when you do ^^**_  
><em><strong>Thanks to my reviewers!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Songs That Were Sung, Escape the Shadow, ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest, BrokenWings2602, hazard, Avian, regularshow565, Seisuke Seirin, ChocolateBunnies3000, Guest( all of you ), anonomist and Avian!<strong>_

_**People who have faved and followed!**_

_**Brie03127, BrokenWings2602, Dirtkid123, JackFrost25, Raspberry Sprinkle Pie, Seisuke Seirin, ShayminPrincessKim, regularshow565, snowflakeangel21, starhunter9147, Amari Mizuki, Angelus Umbrae, DemigodBooks, DreamGirll, Escape the Shadow, Ines Bonnefoy, Maki-Elric, OntheRun246, TheUltimateAngela, harrisons27, jenn.666 and taniko-chan!**_

_**Thank you all so much! You guys are the best :)**_

_**Loads Of Good Luck,**_  
><em><strong>GivingUpIsUseless98<strong>_


End file.
